In plasma processing applications, such as the manufacture of semiconductors or flat panel displays, RF power generators apply a voltage to a load in a plasma chamber and may operate over a wide range of frequencies. The impedance of a processing plasma can vary with the frequency of this applied voltage, chamber pressure, gas composition, and the target or substrate material. Consequently, a reactive impedance matching network is typically used to transform the chamber impedance to an ideal load for the power generator (e.g., an RF power generator).